Silence in the Here and Now
by HaloHunter89
Summary: "They're still here cause you're still here."
**Fill for a quick prompt.**

Silence had a way about making people talk. If you were quiet people would tell you more than you ever asked for. They'd give themselves away, show their cards is how is Merle put it back all those years ago. Thing about silence though it could be as loud as a gunshot and just as devastating; leaving you bleeding

It pained him to see her so distant. To see everyone walk by her like she was a fixture here just doing her duty. She was more than that. She wasn't relegated back to that shit, not if he could help it. He never wanted her to feel like she wasn't appreciated, that she wasn't something more than what Ed tried to make her into all those years ago. It pissed him off to see not one person truly take notice of her or the pain that was behind those eyes.

"Daryl." Carol's voice was the same as always, pleasant with a sunny side of hidden annoyance. "Figured you'd be out scouting with the rest of them."

Daryl grunted at her words his eyes scanning around them. "What're you doing today?"

Carol looked at him oddly for a second. The basket on her arm not unnoticed by him. He felt his hackles rise but swallowed it down. This woman wasn't their fucking maid and if she didn't decide to cook for them the least they could do was say thanks. Even a fucking "hi" was better than just walking by. She was too good for these people.

"Are you okay?" Carol's voice lowered and she looked at him steadily.

It was that same look she'd given him all that time ago on Hershel's farm. It still started an ache in his chest when he thought about that night and how he'd yelled at her. Carol was stronger than they'd ever gave her credit for.

"You don't have to do this you know." He kept his voice just as low.

Carol stiffened and looked down to her basket. He watched as her eyes lingered on the floral print of her pullover. He hated that fucking shirt. He hated the entire persona she'd pulled on like a cloak the second they'd gotten here. Carol looked meeting his eyes head on like she could read his mind, sense his scrutiny.

"Everyone has to do something."

"You've done enough." He looked around them. Michonne and Rick weren't to far away from them. They were all smiles and laughing as Rick bounced Judith. "They're still here cause you're still here."

Carol shook her head at him but he silenced her with a look. It wasn't often Daryl put himself out there to talking but the silence lately ate at him. Carol needed to hear him because no one else was saying a goddamn thing.

"We would be dead right now." Daryl's voice was hoarse and he didn't bother to even clear his throat. Carol's head snapped around to him and he could see the paleness that his words brought to her usually rosy cheeks. "All of us. Judith and Carol- hell. They had us on our knees gagged and bound ready to slaughter."

Carol swiped at her eyes and shifted. Daryl looked over at her and gave her a lopsided smile that was more crooked than it had a right to be. Carol's eyes brightened slightly at it and he made sure that she was paying attention to his words. He was tired of them never saying what they all knew. If it wasn't for this woman they'd all been dead time and time again.

"You didn't have to look for us. You didn't have to do a damn thing but you were there when we needed you. You've always been there. Rick likes to think he's the backbone of this group. That he's got us this far but it's not the truth and even if he don't want to see it he knows it." Daryl felt his face flush. "I know it."

"Daryl- I'm not going anywhere." Carol's voice was soft. He could hear the indecision in her voice.

Daryl snorted and looked at her. Carol looked away and the silence that was between them spoke volumes. "You're more than this." Daryl waved at her stupid floral shirt. "If you want to leave, if this place is too much then say the word. I'll walk out those gates with you."

"I couldn't let you do that Daryl." Carol said sharply. "These people need you."

"These people need you." He clarified bumping his shoulder into her. "I need you."

The silence that swam around them was less like a gunshot and more like the waves breaking against the shore now. He knew the storm hadn't passed, far from it. But at least she knew she mattered to him. She always had.


End file.
